happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy appy the bannana brothers the oranges derry berry and Mirandas revenge part two a fight against Forenzik
The episode begins with derry berry the oranges miranda and the bannana brothers with still shocked and then backs away from forenzik and forenzik walking too them it goes for 1 minute until they stoped on the wall with no where to go and billy bannana saids what do you what from us and forenzik saids im here to kill you 6 for killing my creation then pulls out a rusty knife while they are still frozen with fear then saids oh god then forenzik grabs billy bannana and pins him to the floor to billy bannana was frozen whith even more fear then was about to stab billy while they are still frozen with fear and doesn't know what to do since they have to weapons with them and forenzuk raises him knife then oscar orange dedicated to fight back and said angryly LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU MONSTER and punches forenzik in the leg and couseing him to let go of billy and oscars said lets get out of here and runs into the van and drives away while the followers help forenzik up and goes into the gray car and follows them and while they are are oscar is driveing the car they saw a gray car followed them and saids crap and trys to drive in another road but fails and the gray car keeps following them and then one of the followers open the window and try to shoot down the van tires oscar get stressed and trys to get away from them and the car gets close to them and one of the followers jumps into the back of the van and breaks the van door open and goes into the van then Miranda saids um oscar the followers are in the back of the van and oscar turned and saw that The followers in the back of the van and oscar tells ben bannana that he can deal with the followes ben nodded and starts driveing the van and oscar orange goes to the back of the van and shots one of the followes in the leg and the follower falls into the ground and oscar gives them some weapons and start attacking the followes the fight goes for 15 minutes then a follower noices a cliff in the end end side of the road the follower laughed and the he shoot Octavius orange in the eye and octavius then says DARN then the oscar then trys to shoot the follower in the head but one of the followers shoot oscar in the head coureing him to die the octavies yells NO then the followers. Jump out of the van then miranda octavies and ben and billy and the wounded follower and derry berry gasp and trys to get out of the van but it was too late the van fell from the cliff then exploring boom is heard and killed everyone in the van including the wounded follower the rest of the episode shows the burning van Category:Fanon Category:Forenzik/Frederick related Category:Epic apple